Reasonless
by RitsukaLoverrr
Summary: Ritsuka is now 15, Soubi 23. Ritsuka is still unsure of his feelings toward Soubi, though they have known each other for almost more than four years. Ritsuka soon realizes his love for Soubi and that they were simply made for each other. Rated future M.


Author's notes to the readers

Hello, there! I am Alyssa! This would be my first story on so be gentle with the reviews please. I would, however, love to hear any suggestions you have on how to improve my writing.

This was a role-play I did with my sister, and it was written in a way that probably would be confusing, so I'll post it as best I can in story formation.

_Italic words are the thoughts of the characters._

So enjoy, and don't forget to review!

Chapter one of Reasonless

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The sun shone brightly, shining down upon a young boy of but fifteen. A small gust of wind blew to the west, causing his raven black hair to drift about his face messily. He trudged down the sidewalk alone, his brilliant orchid eyes darting over to a house in which sheltered a familiar figure.

"Soubi…" the name had escaped from him. He wanted to see him… No… He did'nt.

Always he debated over the same thing. Did he really want to see Soubi? Did he really want his heart to ache? What was it his heart ached for? Love? Hate? Longing?

_An idiot… I think I'll just keep walking._

Ritsuka lightly placed his hands on his feline ears, warming them from the cold. Soubi was tricky. He was always trying to snatch his ears away from him, and Ritsuka would simply yell at the twenty-three year old and tell him to leave. What would everyone think if he went to school without his feline ears?

_Semei… This guy… He's strange… Even though I've known him for almost more than four years… I feel like I know nothing about him._

Ritsuka's heart leaped into his throat at the creak of a door being opened.

"Ritsuka! Hold on!

Ritsuka sighed.

_I was being stupid to come down here… He's seen me now…_

Soubi ran to him, his long blond hair swaying in the gentle breeze.

"Ritsuka!" Soubi said, stopping next to him.

Ritsuka came to a halt, looking to the ground. "What do you want?" he said, a light shade of pink tracing itself along his cheeks.

Soubi took him into an embrace. "I-I just wanted to see you… I love you."

Ritsuka narrowed his eyes. _I love you…He does'nt mean it… He's selfish. He was just ordered by Semei to say that to me. He's full of lies._

"Would you like to come in, Ritsuka? I'll turn on the fireplace… And make hot chocolate." Soubi said, smiling, squeezing into the embrace.

Ritsuka pushed him away. He wanted to say no… Oh, how he wanted to just keep walking down the street and leave Soubi and his lies behind him.

Soubi held out his hand and Ritsuka's eyes darted to it, glaring.

"Alright…" Ritsuka said, placing his hand in Soubi's. "B-But if you try **anything **I'll-" Ritsuka's words were cut off when Soubi pulled him towards his house.

"I mean it Soubi! If you even-"

"Ritsuka, Ritsuka… I don't know what you're talking about." Soubi interrupted him, a smirk on his face. "I love you so much. Let's just relax and warm up, okay?"

They walked through the entrance of Soubi's house, a burst of warm air hitting them emediately. Soubi, smiled, closing the door behind them.

"So, what shall we do, Ritsuka?" Soubi asked, turning to him.

Ritsuka looked straight into Soubi's deep blue eyes. "You said we were going to warm up with some hot chocolate!" he stated flatly.

Soubi smirked, taking Ritsuka's chin in his hand.

"Ah, Ritsuka… There are more ways to warm up then hot chocolate." He said. With that, Soubi scooped up Ritsuka and placed him on a couch.

"Soouubiii!" Ritsuka objected, as Soubi placed himself on top of him. He tried to wriggle free, but there was no use. Soubi was bigger than him, and it was easy for him to pin Ritsuka down.

_Oh no…_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

So that's it for Chapter one! I hope you liked it, and I'll post Chapter two as soon as I find the time.

Ritsuka: Don't forget to review!


End file.
